Types of Blood
by Louie91
Summary: It started with blood and that was how it ended. River and Jayne's relationship.
1. Blood

**Author's Note: OK, I'm finally starting to put my chapters together as one whole fic. Yaaaay!**

**Prelude: Blood**

The first morning River woke up with blood in her bed she smiled.

She didn't know why but she did.

Her thighs were sticky with it and it had soaked through her white night gown leaving a small stain on her mattress.

Small red stain on the clean white fabric.

She slowly slipped from her bed and crept out of the room silently, their was no need to wake Simon, the good news would reach him when the lights came on.

He would glow yellow and they would eat yummy colours!

She couldn't remember what was wrong but she knew that she knew, she had to get Kaylee.

She slipped into the mechanics quarters, quiet as a mouse, sneaking was a force of habit.

She prodded Kaylee's sleeping form.

Her eye's fluttered and when they opened River was kneeling down right in front of them. Kaylee jumped.

"The blue hands are gone," River Tam whispered excitedly. Kaylee sat up fast.

"Is something wrong River?"

"No the bleeding stopped when they came," She answered quickly, but now it started again."

Kaylee leaned forward and rested a hand on Rivers head, "Are you alright mei mei, do you need Simon?"

River stood up quickly and twirled around, Kaylee noticed the blood stain and its location.

"Big girl now," River babbled, "Time to be mummy, isn't daddy gunna get a shock." She giggled.

Kaylee finally understood.

"OH River," She sighed, relaxing slightly but still full of energy, a broad grin was spreading on her face, "That's so shiny, you got your period."

"Shiny," River repeated.

"And on your birthday as well," Kaylee continued, "We're gonna have a real good party for ya."

Kaylee was ecstatic and so was River, when she bled she was a normal girl.

_Hope you liked it please reveiw_


	2. Scared

A/N: This is the second part finally.

**Scared**

Jayne was scared.

Jayne was scared and River didn't know why, that thought made her scared.

Whenever or whatever people thought she always new why.

She new Zoe was miserable, as much as she tried to hide it, because Wash was dead.

She new Mal was hopeful because Inara had come back.

She knew Inara was conflicted because she wanted to give into her heart.

She new Simon and Kaylee were blissful because they finally had each other.

But she didn't know why Jayne was scared.

It was bad to pry, to look into people's brains without permission but something about Jayne's mind screamed out to her and pulled her in.

She couldn't help it, so she pried.

As she sat at the big communal table, eating her brightly coloured protein cake and smiling and laughing with those in the crew who wanted to, she pried.

It took up a lot more energy than she thought, Simon even asked her is she was OK because she was looking a little pale.

She'd just brushed him off telling him she was fine.

Finally she saw something, Jayne was hiding something.

Jayne had a secret and it was about her.

It wasn't a bad secret like when he sold her out to the Alliance but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't see what it was.

It frustrated her because she knew that she already knew what it was but it just wouldn't come to her.

Jayne suddenly stood up and left the table.

Steadily she watched him leave and saw him glance towards her before he left the room.

She stopped trying to pry and thought about it logically, suddenly coming to the only conclusion that seemed possible.

"See you soon," She muttered under her breath.

_Please Reveiw - it keeps me motivated._


	3. Walls

Author's Note: This is chapter 2, more chapters will be added soon.

Walls

Jayne didn't know when he started noticing River.

He new it had started happening a while before the battle to spread the signal.

He'd just started looking for her when he entered a room and had been subconsciously sitting down next to her at the dinner table.

But at the moment those doors closed, locking her in with the reavers, he realised.

He was in love with her.

But she was too young, really still only a child.

She'd never want to be with an old man from some backwater planet.

She deserved someone with a bit of class, a bit of schooling like the doc.

Except not the doc 'cause he was her brother and that just weren't right.

For those few minutes, as the doors remained closed, he let those thoughts run around freely in his head.

Then the doors slid open and she was still alive.

He breathed a sigh of relief then locked his thoughts so far inside his head that not even River could find them.

After that he avoided her as much as possible 'cause if anyone were to notice something different about him it would be her.

She noticed anyway.

One night, a couple of months after the battle and only a few weeks since her birthday, River slipped into his room just as he was putting away the last of his guns for the night.

"She knows your hiding something," She said suddenly.

Jayne jumped and spun around quickly.

He was backed up against the wall and the look she was giving him was making him feel awkward.

Her eyes were locked on his, piercing into him.

"Gorram girl, what are you doing here," He growled, trying to look anywhere but at her.

"I know it's not bad," River said slowly, "So why are you hiding it?"

"I'm not hiding anything crazy girl." Jayne said defensively.

Inside he was panicking.

How was it that she could still tell after all the walls he'd put up.

"Yes you are," River insisted, bringing her hand to the side of her head, "You're making her fill up with numbers and figures, makes my head hurt."

She paused, walking a few steps closer to Jayne and poking his chest with her finger.

He was starting to sweat.

She had him cornered so he couldn't slip out.

"You can make it stop," She poked him again, "Why are you hiding it?" She stepped even closer so she was almost touching him.

"I have to find it." She whispered, standing up on her toes and kissing him softly on the mouth.

His walls crumbled down around him.

He kissed her back.

That was the moment he realised that he didn't jst love her, he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life, to take care of her, to answer her questions, hold her when she was scared and kiss all of her secrets and voices away.

She pulled away from his slowly and smiled.

"Found it," She said softly, then kissed him again.


End file.
